Ouran iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Hollow Wolfe
Summary: The iPod Shuffle Challenge for Ouran academy. Contains some KyoxHaru and bits of language. Details of the challenge inside!


Hi there, I decided to (obviously) do a fanfic shuffle challenge, and for this one I decided to use Ouran High School Host Club as my fandom! If Here are the rules for the challenge:

**Pick a fandom/ pairing**

**Put your iPod or music-playing device on shuffle. **

**Write a drabble using the song that comes up as a muse**

**You can only write while that song is playing, meaning you stop when the song ends. **

**Do this ten times, then post it!**

After writing, I discovered, that some of them… aren't that great. Whatever, once I get better (and faster!) at writing I might try this again. There is a good amount of HaruhixKyoya in there, amongst some other various ships. Also, some bits of language slipped out, so you have officially been warned. IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO EXPAND ON ANY OF THESE AND MAKE IT A FULL-BLOWN FANFIC, I WILL GLADLY DO SO. JUST ASK, AND IF ENOUGH PEOPLE ASK FOR ONE I WILL START IT!

* * *

**Anna Sun- Walk the Moon**

Haruhi gazed through a haze of loud music and confetti, trying to find her clubmates. The party had gotten to her head, she was running on so few hours of sleep, and was led by excitement and adrenaline until her crash. Now she wandered helplessly through the various rooms, occasionally passing a weak smile to a flirtatious guest. Eventually her body collided with another, and her head found itself brushing against a male's chest.

"Kyoya," she breathed desperately.

Kyoya gazed back at her with understanding, brushing a few flakes of confetti off of his shoulder. It was clear to him how she felt. She wasn't one for parties, and quite frankly, neither was he. Off in the corner, Tamaki celebrated obliviously with throngs of other women.

"Would you care for some fresh air?" Kyoya offered, extending a hand.

Haruhi smiled at him relief. "Sure," she grinned. She felt the warm, smooth hand of his skin as she placed her hand on his. His grip tightened slightly, keeping her close as they snaked their way through the party. A set of glass doors parted for them, and they wandered onto the balcony. The noise became muffled from within, and the two stood alone, gazing at the stars.

-O-

**Fake it- Seether**

Tamaki's eyes narrowed as he watched the new couple stroll along the grounds. He felt betrayed, cheated. He thought she and Haruhi had something. Something more than just the simple friendship he was now stuck in. He felt an amount of anger that was unnatural for him rise up in his chest. He bit his lip and forced it down, but the monstrous rumble remained. He wouldn't let onto his jealousy, of course. That wasn't classy. But he could still hate. He could be _angry. _

And he would earn her still, if he had to. Through any means necessary.

-O-

**My Friend, the Dictionary- 25****th**** Annual Spelling Bee**

"Whatchya studying?" Hikaru asked, leaning over the large textbook that sat on the table before Haruhi.

"Just spelling," she sighed with a smile. "There's some pretty interesting words in the English language, don't you think?"

"I guess so," the twin replied, slightly bored. Still, for her sake, he put a smile on. She was peaceful when she studied, in her element. Lovely, and he didn't want to disrupt her moment of loveliness.

-O-

**I Don't Trust Myself (With Loving You)- John Mayer**

Kyoya stared at the ceiling, his arms folded across his bare chest. He bit his lip nervously, but still maintained an essence of calm. Don't panic. I'm not used to being unsure what to do. He dared not look at Haruhi, who still rested peacefully beside him under the sheets. What if the Host Club found out? What if it caused a rift between him and Tamaki? He didn't want to lose that, whether he admitted to it or not.

After a few moments of thinking he turned to face the girl who was currently sharing his bead. "Haruhi?" he whispered placing a hand on her shoulder.

The corners of her lips curled slightly at his touch. "Yeah, senpai…?" she asked quietly, still only half-conscious.

"Are you… okay with this?" he asked. "We just made our life a lot more complicaded."

"Kyoya," she sighed. "We feel what we feel. Other people shouldn't matter."

-O-

**Up Up Up- Kerli**

It was a gorgeous day outside, and the Host Club intended to take full advantage of it. Blankets were spread across the freshly cut grass, lemonade was made, glasses were poured, and the club found themselves relaxing, enjoying the sunshine that his their faces.

"Heyy, Haruhi!" A few girls called from a nearby sidewalk. Tamaki sat up straight like a rod, but Haruhi simply smiled and waved in return. They giggled and scampered away, and the freshman relaxed again.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Tamaki demanded. "How they think you're a man."

"Not really. It shouldn't matter."

"I guess."

-O-

**Dance Ten, Looks, Three-A Chorus Line**

"What the flying fuck?" the twins exclaimed in unison as Tamaki sauntered in with an obviously fake six-pack and a spray tan from the depths of the black-or, rather, orange- lagoon.

"Hello, boys!" the Host Club King exclaimed. "I'm changing my look, remodeling the landscape! I'm no longer the prince, just a full-blown sex machine!" He cast a smoulder glance at the resident female. "What do you think, eh?"

Haruhi glanced at him up and down. "You look like an idiot, senpai."

"Shut up, I'm SEXY! I KNOW IT!"

-O-

**The Way You Make Me Feel- Michael Jackson**

"Alright, why did I receive notes from three of you all at once claiming to be in love with me?"

"BUT IT WAS ANONYMOUS!" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru all exclaimed at once before snapping their gaze to each other in shock. They exploded immediately into a bout of accusations and excuses, and the noise quickly filled up the room. "How did you even know!" One of them shouted through the fray.

She shook her head and put the notes on the table. "You referred to me as a girl, you idiots! You're the only ones that know that! Who was it going to be, one of the guests?"

Their faces each flushed bright red. "Well- uh, I-" Hikaru began.

"We can't help it," Tamaki continued, adapting his princely act to Haruhi. "You're so charming, and wonderful. How could we resist?"

-O-

**Dance, Dance- Fall Out Boy**

"I don't know who you're interested in currently, nor do I particularly care, but for this dance, you're all mine."

Harhuhi smirked, assuming a waltz position with Kyoya. "Of course," she grinned. "At least for the song."

The two began a waltz, and soon the crowd around them was drowned away with their concentration. He was surprisingly light on his feet, and the two twirled and danced with a very clear level of eliteness. Or, at least, that was the case with Kyoya. Haruhi was more like someone who's legs had fallen asleep.

"Let me help you," Kyoya chuckled, drawing her close with a hand on the lower back. Haruhi blushed, but didn't resist. "One, two, three, one, two three…"

-O-

**Viva la Vida- Coldplay**

They were all so happy. So joyful.

There was no way he could tell them.

Tamaki clutched the exam paper at his chest, unwilling to gaze longer than he had to at the grade that it displayed in large red letters. If he didn't get help, his GPA would soon be shattered.

He didn't want to think about what would happen if he could no longer qualify for Ouran Academy.

"What's wrong, senpai?" Haruhi asked, giving him a look of concern. Her grades were near perfect. He couldn't confide in her and still feel confident about how he appeared in her eyes.

"N-Nothing," he sighed. "I just… need a moment." What if the few members of his family that still loved him discovered this? Would they judge him? Would he be shunned even more? Tears welled at the corners of his eyes, and he stood. "I'm heading out," he announced, and rushed out of the room.

"I wonder what's wrong with him," Honey remarked.

"Probably nothing," Mori sighed.

-O-

**Mad World- Gary Jules**

It wasn't as simple as people liked to think it was. He couldn't just stop. He couldn't just 'turn off' the sadness. He couldn't just 'be happy already.' When people said these things to him, these disgusting, cliché displays of ignorance, he grew even more silent. More reserved. More alone inside his head.

The others couldn't understand. They all had their own lives to live, and while he yearned to join them, their joy, their sense of community, he felt as if he was frozen in ice, like trying to run a marathon within the body of a corpse.

He closed his eyes and tried to shove a swelling of emotion down, and simply took a few more notes in his notebook.

-O-


End file.
